4th Dimension
Welcome to the home of 4th Dimension Toastmasters! JOIN THE SITE: CREATE A LOGIN OR ! " conference|right|thumb|200px]] For information on leadership, click Office Bearers or Leading = General Info on the club = Meeting times / Venue We meet on the Dimension Data campus, 57 Sloane St, Bryanston, Johannesburg in the Wanderers Building at Dimension Data University. The 4th Dimension Toastmasters meeting starts at 6:00 pm sharp. We meet on the FIRST MONDAY and the MIDDLE WEDNESDAY of the month (Note: the "middle" Wednesday 16 days after the Monday. Sometimes it's the Third Wednesday, sometimes it's the Fourth Wednesday.) What to expect Toastmasters is a speaking club. So you're in for an evening of speakers who are doing their best to entertain you. A typical meeting has a Toast of the evening, two or three speakers, and some impromptu speaking. Then some evaluators give each speaker feedback on how they did. There is a R20 meeting charge (guests don't pay) and a R5 donation per glass of wine (which wine-drinking guests do pay, please). Soft-drinks are free. Contact details President: Graham Nicholls at graham.nicholls@za.didata.com Vice President (VP) Education: Martin Barnard at Martin.C.Barnard@SHELL.com VP Membership: Carla Sargo at carla@consology.com VP Public Relations: Lynda Skinner at lyndas@3fifteen.co.za Treasurer: Tiaan Otto at christiaano@3fifteen.co.za Secretary: Andre Reyneke at areyneke@hunterdouglas.co.za Sergeant-at-arms: David Hardingham at David.Hardingham@fnbib.co.za Immediate Past President (IPP): Louise Howell at lhowell@hklm.co.za Visitors are most most welcome to attend meetings and take a friend. Tips & Suggestions Try the following tips and suggestions to improve your presentations: What your audience want to know! President's Theme My theme for this year is 'Active Communication:' communication is an integral part of Toastmasters, but also of our daily lives; both private and business. ‘Communication’ is a skill and to learn that skill we must 'actively' work upon all of its elements; an important one being listening. We often concentrate on what we want to say, but don’t listen to others. In the words of Stephen Covey, “Seek first to understand, and then be understood.” Last year we looked at Speaking, Listening, Thinking. This year I would like us to consider a change, small in format but huge in its impact on Active Communication: Listening, Thinking, then Speaking. Unsolicited Rave Reviews!! 20th July 2006 Hi Linda, Thanks for the email.I must say that of all the clubs I have visited, your club has been the best.We felt welcome and at home. I will definately join because you guys are so full of life and I am inspired to be part of such a great bunch. I look forward to our next meeting, and hope to attempt my first CC presentation. Wish me luck. Thanks again Gcinile Mamba New Members A hearty welcome to our new members for the 2007 Toastmasters year: Coralie Rutherford. July 2006. Gcinile Sibanyoni. July 2006. Marius Grobbelaar. August 2006. = Information about Toastmasters = Useful links For more about Toastmasters in general, go to the Toastmasters wiki main page or to the Toastmaster's web site. For more about Toastmasters in southern Africa, go to the District 74 web site. * District 74 news and the District 74 category * To find another club: see the clubs category or try Toastmasters for a very comprehensive club finder. * To look for a contest or contest results near you: see the contests category If you're struggling to prepare If you need help with your speech, you'll find some here. You'll find tips for each assignment, ideas on how to choose a topic, even a section on humour and table topics. You can find more on the main page of our wikia. Special Toastmasters Events For more information on contests at other clubs, try District 74 or the contest category for a list of all contests that are happening at the moment. Communicon 20th-21st October 2006 District 74's half-year conference "Communicon" will be held in Springs on the above dates. This is an event well worth attending and you are encouraged to register as soon as possible. Click here for more information and registration details or go directly to: http://www.toastmasters74.org/events/mini.html. Area Humourous Speech Contest 5th October 2006 The Area contest will be held on the 5th October 2006, courtesy of Randburg Toastmasters. They meet at St Stithians. Our own Kirsten Long will be competing and 4th Dimension have volunteered two judges (Graham Nicholls, Michele Rauff) and two officials (Lynda Skinner, Marius Grobbelaar). Detail to follow! =4th Dimension Meeting dates for the rest of the Toastmasters Year = 'Wed 19 July:' Wednesday 19th July - First of the New Committe For an informal summary click on 0607 'Mon 7 August' No informal summary available. 'Wed 23rd August' No informal summary available. 'Mon 4th Sept' It never ceases to amaze me that the meetings that seem to be doomed to fail from the outset are often those that turn out the best. With our intrepid Vice-President: Education (and Contest Chairman), Martin falling ill at the last minute and a number of the competetion roles not yet filled, things seemed bleak indeed. But it turned out to be one of the most enjoyable meetings I have attended in a long time, and I’m sure everyone there will agree with me. Our President, Graham, stood in as Contest Chair and set the tone with his off-the-cuff comments that had us laughing in our seats. Zibu graced us with her presence and brilliant Toast to Spring, while keeping us all in stiches at her presentation. There were five speakers, each of whom delivered excellent speeches. Our winner was Coralie with a speech on the ten commandments of sex, which had us all rolling in the isles, even after she had resumed her seat. The speech was titled The Ten Commandments. Kirsten came second with her superb follow-up speech on climbing the mountain, despite not being able to use the slideshow that she prepared to go with the speech. Marius told us a little about his childhood and all the different places that he had gone, and the friends that he had made. This guy would make an excellent stand-up comedian! (Marius Makes Friends) He came third. The other two contestants were Lynda and Carla, who delivered good speeches too. Carla’s topic dealt with why people walk all over woman (Nice Girls Don’t get the Corner Office), and I for one want to borrow that book! Lynda (that’s my own humble self) told a story of a mouse who went in search of a groom for his daughter (The Mouse Bride). Because Coralie will be in China over the Area contest (5th October), her place will be taken by Kirsten. Just about every club member had a hand in the meeting somewhere – Narina was Chief Judge, with Sue, Michelle, Erich and Brandon (more about him in a bit) to assist, Tiaan to tally the scores and Zibu to keep the times. Of course, a competition would not be the same without guests. We were extraordinarily lucky to have six guests! Thank you Christa, Danie, Natalie, Ruby, Belinda and Berdine! We would also like to welcome our newest registered and paid-up member Marius! Brendan, Cecilee and Natalie have all said that they will be joining. Welcome to them as well. Our club is doing really well, and to all the people who are attending and making things happen, well done! And to all of those who are not, you are missing a lot! Don’t forget to pay your dues. Dues need to be paid by next week Friday or Tiaan will be after you like SARS (not the virus). Keep well and see you all on the 20th. Lynda Skinner VP Public Relations 'Wed 20th September' Toast: Toastmaster: Wordmaster: Timekeeper: Speaker 1: Speaker 2: Speaker 3: Speaker 4: Speaker 5: Speaker 6: Table Topics Master: Evaluation Chair: Evaluator 1: Evaluator 2: Evaluator 3: Evaluator 4: Evaluator 5: Evaluator 6: 'Mon 2nd October' Toast: Toastmaster: Wordmaster: Timekeeper: Speaker 1: Speaker 2: Speaker 3: Speaker 4: Speaker 5: Speaker 6: Table Topics Master: Evaluation Chair: Evaluator 1: Evaluator 2: Evaluator 3: Evaluator 4: Evaluator 5: Evaluator 6: 'Wed 18th October' Toast: Toastmaster: Wordmaster: Timekeeper: Speaker 1: Speaker 2: Speaker 3: Speaker 4: Speaker 5: Speaker 6: Table Topics Master: Evaluation Chair: Evaluator 1: Evaluator 2: Evaluator 3: Evaluator 4: Evaluator 5: Evaluator 6: Minutes of previous meetings Once the meeting date has past, please stash the record of the meeting here: 4th Dimension 2006 Category:District 74 Category:Clubs Category:Contests